Death and the Savior
by IchiRukiLover
Summary: IchiRuki AU. Kuchiki Rukia has cancer and she had already closed off her heart, resigned herself to her fate of dying, but when Kurosaki Ichigo crashes into her life, she doesn't know what she should do anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: I hope you enjoy!

"After all these years

She stopped the tears,

But she brought the fear

Of losing someone so dear" – Rain by Me

Summary: IchiRuki AU. Kuchiki Rukia has cancer and she had already closed off her heart, resigned herself to her fate of dying, but when Ichigo crashes into her life, she doesn't know what she should do anymore.

Chapter 1: The Story of Love Begins

Kurosaki Ichigo made his way down the hospital corridor. 'Damn Ishida, why'd he have to threaten me with Inoue's cooking if I didn't come?'

He was too lost in his thoughts of thinking of ways to kill Ishida when he bumped into someone. Instead of the mumbled "I'm sorry." He normally would have heard, he was met with: "What the hell is wrong with you?!" and he felt something – a foot? – connect with his shin. He sunk to the ground groaning in pain.

"What the hell's wrong with you, bitch?!" Ichigo shouted at the midget who bumped into him. "That's for bumping into me, fool!" She shouted back, just as loud. Now they were face to face, both fuming at the insufferableness of the other person.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki?" Said a very calmed and calculating voice from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to face Uryu Ishida. "It's nothing, Ishida. It's just that this midget over here-" Ichigo pointed to the black haired, violet eyed person standing next to him who had calmed down considerably "-bumped into me."

The midget next to him started to shake with anger. "You moron! You were the one who clearly wasn't paying attention!"

"What'd you say, you bitch?!" Ichigo screeched at the short, angry midget in front of him. They glared at each other as Ishida sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Really, Kurosaki, you can't control your mouth can you?"

Ichigo stopped glaring at Rukia to glare at Ishida. Ishida was unaffected by his glare and only stated: "Kurosaki, you're so thick-headed. You're disturbing the patients." With that said, both Rukia and Ichigo stopped glaring at each other immediately, even though that wasn't the cause of the ruckus they were causing.

"Kuchiki-san, why don't you go back to your room?" Ishida said calmly, now glad that he had the situation under control.

"Sure, Ishida-san. Sorry for that." The Kuchiki girl said as she started heading away from them. He watched her as she disappeared around the corner. Che, she didn't even say goodbye.

Then it clicked for Ichigo. "Wait- did you say she was a patient here?!"

"You sure are slow, Kurosaki." Ishida sighed.

There was no way that girl was a patient at the hospital. She was too healthy, too lively, to even be considered here.

"What's she in here for, Ishida?" Ichigo said, oblivious to the answer as always.

Ishida let out a sigh and said one word that would change his world forever. "Cancer."

A/N: Hello! I was just trying out this new story idea that had just been circling through my head for a while. It's kind of short, but just bear with me! :D I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoy! :D And thank you everyone for reviewing! :D

And… I might want to add that I don't know much about Cancer, so I have to look up things about it, and some of the things I add may or may not be true.

Chapter 2: Ice Cream

That man was truly something, she thought. Rukia entered her room, number 13. She hadn't felt so alive ever since she found out that she had cancer. The best thing was, was the fact that he treated her normally. He didn't skirt around her, trying not to break her seemingly fragile frame. There was also a sense of familiarity that surrounded that man that comforted her. She smiled despite herself, but, the smile was whipped off her face when she realized why he seemed so familiar. He looked like and acted like… "Kaien-dono." Rukia whispered to herself. She leaned against her bed and sighed. Rukia was never going to forget how Kaien-dono died.

_It was a rainy day. Kaien-dono and his wife were coming to visit Rukia at the hospital due to Rukia begging them to come. But... On their way there... They… _

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Rukia asked curiously. She never had any visitors besides Renji and he only visited on the weekends due to work.

"Ichigo." She furrowed her brow. She didn't know any Ichigo… did she? Then it clicked. The person knocking must be the orange haired man that she had bumped into earlier. That could be the only explanation.

"Come in." Rukia said in the formal and regal tone she learned from her 'Brother'.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd let me in!" Ichigo exclaimed, surprised by the Kuchiki girl's actions.

"I thought you were the man from earlier coming to apologize!" Rukia said defensively.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna do that." Ichigo exclaimed loudly.

"Then why the hell did you come here?!" Rukia shouted at him.

"Well, Kuchiki-" Ichigo started, but was cut off by Rukia.

"Call me Rukia." Rukia blurted out, not knowing why she said it.

Ichigo blinked in shock, but recovered just as fast. "Okay then, Rukia-" Rukia smiled when he said that. "-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my friend?" He asked- rather bluntly she might add.

Rukia looked taken aback and Ichigo mentally cursed himself for being too forward. But, then Rukia flashed Ichigo a stunning smile. "You dumbass! You didn't even have to ask! I thought we already declared that!"

"Eh?! When'd we do that?!" Ichigo cried, looking confused as ever as he searched through his memories.

"We didn't have to, Ichigo! We already formed a bond the minute we bumped into each other! Now, to celebrate our friendship, let's go get some ice cream!" Rukia exclaimed as she hopped out of her hospital bed and walked past Ichigo and continued on out the door.

"What?! Don't you have to sign out?!" Ichigo asked. He knew how the hospital worked because of Ishida's incessant ramblings of the schedules and what not of the hospital.

"Fool! Of course I don't! I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia said, as if he was an idiot who didn't know who he was talking to.

"Heh. You talk as if you're someone important!" Ichigo said.

Rukia blinked in confusion. "You haven't heard of Kuchiki enterprises?"

"Yah, I have…" Then it clicked for Ichigo. "Oh… You're related to that Byakuya guy?!" Ichigo exclaimed, now wanting answers more than ever. He hadn't heard of a relative of Byakuya's getting cancer.

"Now buy me some ice cream!" Rukia said, while successfully avoiding Ichigo's question and dragging him out of the hospital.

"Eh?! Who said anything about me buying ice cream?!" Ichigo said, astounded by Rukia's actions. "Don't tell me I became your friend so that I could buy you ice cream!"

"I would never do that to you Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia said with pleading eyes.

"What's up with the 'Kurosaki-kun'?! It freaks me out when you say it like that!" Ichigo told her, trying to get out of her iron grip.

"Ahh, I wanted to see what'd you do!" Rukia said in a teasing manner.

By now, they were in front of the ice cream parlor that was across the street of the hospital.

Ichigo opened the door and said, "Ladies first."

"Fool! I can open the door myself!" Rukia huffed and stomped into the ice cream shop unceremoniously, unintentionally making a scene.

Ichigo sighed to himself, "I'm never going to make her happy, am I?"

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked the midget bouncing up and down like a little kid while they stood in line.

"I want Strawberry ice cream!" She smiled at him as if he was a ray of light. This caused him to freeze a little, but then he curved his lips into a slight smile.

"Okay, okay. You can calm down now." Rukia stopped bouncing up and down and calmed down considerably. "Sorry, it's just that I was never allowed to hang out with friends and such, so it's nice to be able to get out and about." Rukia said, suddenly serious which toned down the mood greatly.

"Ah, I see." Ichigo said understandably, although he was never denied being able to hang out with his friends.

They got to the front of the line and ordered Strawberry ice cream for Rukia and Chocolate ice cream for Ichigo. They sat down at one of the tables and began eating the delicious ice cream.

With Rukia's mouth full she struggled to spit out, "Thank you" to Ichigo, nonetheless she did, but it came out as "Trank Jew". Ichigo knew she was trying to say "Thank you" but it was funny even so.

"You're welcome." Ichigo said as he smirked at the midget sitting across from him who was fuming because she knew she was being teased.

"Shut up" Rukia said, "Do you want me to take it back?"

"No, no." Ichigo said as he looked out the window and sighed. "I should probably take you back, what if the nurses worry about you?"

"Ah." Rukia said in reply as she stood to get up. Suddenly, her legs seemed to give way and she fell onto a heap on the floor, unconscious.

"Rukia?! Rukia!" Ichigo cried as he dropped down to check up on her as he shook her seemingly lifeless form.

A/N: Okay, so sorry for this chapter being so late and for the horribleness of it! Also, I honestly have no idea where the hell I'm going with this… so um the next chapter might take even longer to get here. So… I honestly didn't know how the hell to end this chapter… so I just made Rukia collapse (please don't kill me!)


End file.
